Floored
by kannedsoup
Summary: -Ryuusei no Rockman Oneshot- Ever wonder why it is important to be in the material world when jumping on buildings? Wonder no longer! This follows with the inconsistency of the anime series and attempts to explain it. Attempt being the key word.


__

OMG. I'M STARTING ANOTHER STORY! AND THEN I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS ON A CLIFFHANGER AND NEVER PICK IT UP AGAIN! Naw, just kidding. This is just a one-shot :D. I got the idea somewhere around episode 24, when Rockman and Harp Note were jumping on buildings, and I was like "Why do they have to change state every time they jump?" Here's the (supposed) answer. Enjoy!

Oh right. This is important, so I'm putting it in normal font because it actually relates to the story. Kind of. But this story would take place extremely early in the series (like a few days after the incident with Cygnus Wing), as you will be able to tell if you keep reading. _So carry on!_

* * *

_Whoever thought that being a superhero was fun obviously has never had to deal with viruses,_ Rockman thought as he repeatedly dodged and jumped around them. _This is just boring._

If even Subaru, who was usually so easily entertained, was bored, War-Rock was dying. Normally ecstatic at the chance to fight and to make sure Subaru understood what his abilities as Rockman were, he couldn't have felt any differently at this. Just dodging and hopping and shooting blasts of _something_ out of his mouth over and over again was definitely not how he wanted to pass the day. Finally, he had had enough.

"Will you stop playing with these little weaklings and finish them off?!" War-Rock shouted at his partner's face, a rather difficult task for him since he was welded to his partner's arm. "I'm bored!"

Rockman gritted his teeth and ignored the alien's outburst. He certainly couldn't focus on what War-Rock was saying in the middle of a battle, especially since he hadn't had much time to practice fighting. It was a miracle that he had evaded all of the enemies' attacks, especially since he was surrounded by viruses of all shapes and sizes. Spying a group of viruses that had decided to try attacking him from behind all at once, Rockman leaped upwards and landed neatly on another Wave Road. In the short break he had while the viruses were confused by his disappearance, he responded, "Do I look like I'm enjoying this very much? I would make this go by faster if I could!"

War-Rock almost snorted at his partner's irritability. "Why don't you try using some Battle Cards? I know that you didn't forget how to use them alr-"

Rockman quickly quieted the alien by shoving a card into its mouth. "Battle Card! Predation! Sword!" A glowing, green sword appeared on his arm in place of the alien head that had previously occupied it. Letting out a cry, Rockman jumped back into the mess of viruses below and cut a good amount of them in half before the rest of the group realized that he had returned. As he stood back up from his landing and let his sword dissipate, he took note of the significantly smaller group of viruses that were all staring at him and ready to attack. "Uh-oh..." The viruses all pounced at once.

In the middle of the frenzy that followed, Rockman's voice could be heard shouting over the din, "Battle Card! Predation! Jet Attack!" A streak of yellow light flew out of the mass of viruses, deleting a whole side of the pests in an instant. Rockman skidded to a stop a few yards away from the shrunken crowd. There weren't too many viruses left, much to his and War-Rock's relief.

War-Rock grinned. "Finally. Now can you finish them off?"

Nodding his agreement, Rockman tossed another card into the air and watched it float for a moment before letting War-Rock snatch it out of the air. "Battle Card! Predation! Plus Cannon!"

The remaining viruses never knew what hit them. The last of them thankfully gone, Rockman sat down right in the middle of the Wave Road and looked out at the city, which he could almost completely see since he was extremely high up off of the ground. "That took way too long..."

"It wouldn't have if you used your weapons earlier," War-Rock pointed out. "And you didn't have to shove the card in my mouth the first time. I would've caught it, but you just _had_ to interrupt me..."

"You were being too loud," Rockman said, cutting off the alien yet again. "I didn't want the viruses to notice us before I attacked them, or they might've gotten away."

"Liar," War-Rock chuckled. "Anyways, shouldn't we be leaving soon? Those pesky police guys will be coming soon. Unless you're waiting for that girl to show up again..." He gave Rockman a minute to figure out what was being suggested, and indeed, the boy panicked slightly.

"You have the wrong idea War-Rock. It has always been completely coincidental that the Class President appears where she does, and she definitely isn't here this time." Rockman quickly stood up from his sitting place on the translucent, yellow pathway and stretched. "But you're right; we should leave before everybody comes." And with that, he jumped off the road onto a nearby building, intending to make his way home. Intending being the key word. Instead of landing lightly on the roof of the skyscraper as he had planned, his feet slid _through_ the metallic rooftop...and sent him plunging straight down into the floors below.

Having expected a solid landing on the building, Rockman immediately screamed as he began an extremely rapid descent through its many floors, unable to catch himself. He could only catch glimpses of each level before falling into the one below. _Flash._ A few office cubicles filled the room. _Flash. _A small storeroom for papers and such. _Flash._ Another set of offices, slightly smaller. _Flash._ Oh look! A potted plant! _Flash. Flash. Flash._ Rockman couldn't take it anymore.

"War-Rock!" he screamed again. "What do I do?!"

War-Rock had been just as stunned by the suddenness of their situation and remained in his state of shock until Rockman yelled at him. He shouted back, "Change your state! Go material!"

Rockman, however, was still panicking and was unable to do anything to catch himself. The floors were still flashing by, and it wouldn't be long until they ended up going through the ground. War-Rock growled at how helpless his partner was and started trying to drag Rockman upwards. It didn't do much, but at least it helped more than what Rockman was doing at the moment.

"Dang it, Subaru! Do something, instead of hanging there and making me do all of the work! Honestly, you are the most useless, idiotic partner an alien could hope to pair up with. You really should-...!"

War-Rock's bellowing finally brought Rockman back to his senses, enough to finally do what War-Rock instructed-go material. However, they were descending through the floors so quickly that he couldn't tell when to enter the material world again. Ignoring War-Rock's insults, Rockman concentrated and finally entered the material world again, amazingly unscathed. "It worked War-Rock! Look, we finally...War-Rock?"

Well, they were almost completely fine. The only problem was that War-Rock had been trying to drag Rockman upwards when they had gone material again, and now his head was somewhere between the floor above them and the floor that Rockman was currently hanging from the ceiling of.

"Mmmph!" was the only sound that Rockman could make out. Apparently, being stuck between the floors didn't hurt War-Rock, but he was probably a bit uncomfortable. Not that Rockman was comfortable, hanging from the ceiling with one arm stuck in it, but at least he wasn't completely smothered by it. Then again, he would rather not be in this situation at all, in the middle of some random building with a girl staring adoringly at him and...wait, _what?_

"Rockman-sama!" Sure enough, in front of the hanging Rockman stood no other than the Class President herself! She dashed towards him and, with a leap only a crazed fan girl could make, grabbed onto his legs. "What are you doing here, Rockman-sama? Why are you hanging up there? Would you like something to eat? Drink?" she squealed excitedly. And as if her endless prattle weren't enough, she started swinging back and forth on his legs, which made _him_ swing from his arm too.

She continued to chatter, completely ignorant to the fact that Rockman hadn't answered a single one of her questions, as well as to how much she was causing him pain. One was from the headache he was getting from trying to make sense of her babble, and the other was from her holding onto his legs, weighing down on his trapped arm even more. It was apparent that War-Rock could feel it too, for he started trying to talk through the ceiling again. "Mmmph! Mmph! Graughh!"

The noises that came from the ceiling made the Class President stop her jabbering for a moment. Rockman seized the chance and shook his legs out of her arms gently, letting her slide off of him and onto the floor. "Why are you here anyways?" he asked, making it his first response in the whole conversation they had shared.

"This is my father's company!" she said proudly. "At least, it's a small branch of it. Our company is actually located rather far away." She paused again and gazed at the ceiling where Rockman's arm was stuck. "Was there something talking in there?"

Noticing that she was once again distracted, Rockman quickly took advantage of her not watching him closely and hurriedly said, "I have to go now. Bye!" Before she could jump onto him again and prevent him from leaving, he went back into the denpa airspace, rendering himself invisible to her. This also made him drop out of the ceiling though, and he started going through the floors again, this time a bit slower.

"Took you long enough," a voice from his hand grumbled. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to stop flirting with that girl."

Rockman immediately blushed. "It wasn't my fault that she grabbed onto me! Anyways, whose bright idea was it to go material?"

"Well it worked, didn't it?" War-Rock snorted. "And you might want to think about doing it again, because if you haven't noticed, we're going through the floors again."

"Right," Rockman said, and complied immediately. Of course, this time he forgot to time his change since he was distracted by War-Rock, and he ended up half in the floor and his top half sticking out of the floor. "This could take a little while," he sighed, mostly to himself since War-Rock was now snickering at him.

It was a good thing that the building was so tall; otherwise Rockman would probably had been underground by the time he managed to land on the floor instead of in it. Landing somewhere around the fourth floor, Rockman happily turned his attention to War-Rock. "See? I told you I could do it eventually," he said, mostly relieved that he wouldn't have to go through that experience again.

"It only took you that whole building to figure that out," War-Rock grunted as they shot through the wall as denpa once again, landing on a Wave Road outside. "And that is one _big_ building."

The building was truly huge and looked to be at least a hundred stories tall. "Well we did fall through the first twenty levels or so," Rockman protested. "You should've told me that we wouldn't be able to land on the building while we were denpa though!"

"Technically you can," War-Rock chuckled. "I forgot that you didn't know how to control your denpa that well though. I'll show you how to do it when you get better. But that means that you have to stay in the visible spectrum from now on when we go building hopping."

Rockman could do nothing but groan. "As long as we don't have to do that again, I'm fine with the material world," he muttered. "I think it's time we went home. I've had enough of being Rockman today." He looked at the shortest way back to his house, which involved...jumping on buildings. "Erm...," he pondered aloud, "I think I'll take the Wave Road back." And in a streak of green light, Rockman shot off into the distance, his alien partner's faint laughter echoing after him.

* * *

_The bunny's note: Yeah, when I was halfway through writing this, I realized how inconsistent this story would be along with the series... since half the time, Rockman turns material to land on solid things, but he can stand on normal roads when he's in the denpa airspace. Actually he can stand on a lot of things when he is denpa. Weird. So this is inconsistent with the series too, but oh well :D I hope you enjoyed it. Even though the part with Luna is completely random. Oh well.._


End file.
